


Монокулярная диплопия

by timmy_failure



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Gen, Identity Issues, Memory Loss, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Когда он смотрит в глаз, глаз не смотрит в ответ. Линзы не фокусируются. Глаз лежит у него на ладони, как падаль.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monocular Diplopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337854) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5308943).
> 
> Монокулярная диплопия: двойное зрение в одном глазу.

Он приходит в себя через год после несчастного случая. 

Он приходит в себя через шесть дней после несчастного случая. 

Время ― коварная штука.

***

На всех стенах приюта Мойры развешаны плакаты, правила и уставы, записки от одного доктора другому, предупреждения, лозунги. Летом, когда открытые окна впускают густой от соли воздух, напоминающий пациентам, что такое «солнце» и «море», бумажки на стенах взмётываются от ветра. Как в огромной библиотеке, страницы листаются, и листаются, и листаются, назад и вперёд и снова назад.

Приют Мойры _помнит._

Пациент #18 поступает в суматохе, доктора вытягиваются по струнке, едва заслышав цокот трости Барона по полу. Пациент #31 ― куда тише. Тишина, похоже, всегда следует за ним тенью. Когда сестра Аубермилл делает заметки о приёме, наконечник её пера движется по бумаге бесшумно. 

«Приняла пациента #31», ― пишет она, пока солнце садится, вытягивая вдоль коридоров и без того длинные тени. «По государственному направлению, под охраной. Покровитель был немногословен и странно равнодушен, но нехотя предложил использовать его в ходе лечения пациента #18; видимо, их связывает общее прошлое. Пробормотал что-то насчёт «на всякий случай». Пожелал, чтобы никаких бумаг не заполнялось. Похоже, что пациента направили сюда по несправедливому приговору. 

Хотела бы я знать, почему #18 так важна. 

Хотела бы я знать, действительно ли болен #31.

Но если я что и усвоила об этом месте, так это то, что здесь не стоит задавать вопросов». 

Записку она сжигает. 

Вопросов она не задаёт.

***

Гарретт приходит в себя через шесть дней после несчастного случая в белой комнате, под ослепительным белым светом и в белой одежде вместо знакомой чёрной кожи, со свежими белыми бинтами на руках и там, где он ссадил кожу, падая на пол зала торжеств. Одно мгновение, или час, или день он не шевелится. Он не может. Не по-настоящему, не как следует. Ужасное ощущение. В рот будто набили сухого хлопка, а ноги дрожат, когда он пытается встать (шесть дней прошло с тех пор, как он прокрался по той крыше в последний раз), и он шатается, как пьяный.

К двери он не столько подходит, сколько налетает на неё боком. Он тянется за отмычками и не сразу понимает, что никаких отмычек у него нет, что его ведёт и он летит на пол, что в его крови плещется что-то вроде морфия или чистого опия, и что не просто так стены плывут наискось у него перед глазами.

Он приходит в себя через пару минут и ползёт обратно в кровать. Лежит. Ждёт, пока голова перестанет раскалываться. Ждёт, пока всё успокоится. Тихо проклинает себя, Эрин, её глупость, дурацкий коготь, того, кто его сюда засунул, то, чем его опоили, и опять себя для верности. Над дверью есть решётка, окно в коридор снаружи, и Гарретт смотрит, как двоятся и троятся прутья этой решётки, пока комнатушка не становится тюремной клеткой. 

Проходит ещё час, а может, ещё год, прежде чем в замочной скважине возникает тень медсестры. 

― О, ― вздыхает она, ― как хорошо. Ты наконец очнулся.

***

«Запрещается обращаться к пациентам по имени», ― предупреждает извещение в вестибюле на случай, если посетители вдруг начнут на что-то рассчитывать.

«Лишение индивидуальности способствует развитию новой индивидуальности. 

Разрушение ― часть выздоровления.

Душа ― лишь отголосок».

***

Пол его палаты белый. Белые и стены, и дверь, и неровные слои краски на металлической раме кровати. Выданная ему одежда белая. Всё вокруг белое, или, по крайней мере, _должно быть_ белым, и Гарретт целый день наблюдает, как свет движется по крошечному, крошечному помещению, и составляет перечень всех оттенков, которые выявляются. Серый, буро-жёлтый, грязно-коричневый, грязный жёлтый. В приюте Мойры нет ничего чистого, и поэтому здесь не найти исцеления; нельзя начать заново там, где даже воздух спёртый и затхлый, выцветший и запятнанный.

Ещё воздух здесь пустой. Он привык к похожей спёртости и запятнанности улиц, но не привык к тому, что вокруг _пусто,_ будто что-то выдрали из картины мира с корнем. 

(По ту сторону крытого перехода пациент #18 кричит, что она _должна быть не здесь._ )

Выданная ему одежда белая, или близко к тому, и мир здесь _белый,_ здесь почти нет теней, в которых он мог бы раствориться. Они думают, что он в их ловушке. Они думают, что поймали его. Когда доктора и медсёстры приходят к нему по вечерам, он не отвечает на вопросы и закатывает глаза, когда они отворачиваются. 

― Как я сюда попал? ― спрашивает он.  
― Ты не помнишь?   
― Если бы я помнил, разве я бы спрашивал? 

Доктор Штедманн вздыхает и не отвечает, отказывается давать ответы на все остальные расспросы и чёркает пару строк в карточке. Это ничего, в общем-то, не значит. Гарретт исчезнет бесследно через день, или два, или три. Как всегда. 

По ночам, когда в коридорах тихо, а тени сгущаются, он разминает плечи и руки, вытаскивает из пружин своего матраца пару кусков проволоки и вминает в них нужные изгибы, тихо вскрывает замок на двери. Закрывает её за собой. Прячется в шкафу, когда Ночной Смотритель топает мимо, отбрасывая в свете фонаря жуткие тени на стены, и старается не расхохотаться, когда тот проходит прямиком мимо него. Он ныряет из тени в тень. Утаскивает кое-какие мелочи, безобидные: очки, чернильницу и перо с металлическим наконечником из тех, которые пациентам запрещено держать, просто чтобы можно было оценить реакцию персонала наутро, а ещё посмотреть, как и на кого ляжет подозрение. Он крадётся дальше по отделению, пока не доходит до двери ― железной решётки с прутьями, которые стоят слишком тесно, чтобы протиснуться сквозь них. Пожимает плечами. Ускользает обратно, из тени-в тень-в тень, тщательно запирает сам себя в палате до того, как его пропажу обнаружат, садится на пол, потягивается и размышляет. 

Дверь-решётка отпирается снаружи; даже если бы у него был ключ, он бы не смог пройти. Это одновременно и препятствие, и плёвое дело. Это ожидаемо. Это _просто._ Он не знает, почему он здесь или как сюда попал; в его памяти провалы, как червоточины в книге. И пусть это действует на нервы, но это всего лишь заминка. Неважная, в сущности. Он привык оказываться в безумных положениях. Важно только то, что всякое пойманное может быть освобождено, даже если ему потребуется ещё ночь или две на то, чтобы как следует изучить здание. Он знает, в чём тут вызов. 

Гарретт сворачивается в изножье кровати, как кот, и спит. Или пытается спать. В трубах что-то постукивает. В стенах. _Внизу._ Стук тихий настолько, что он подстраивает под его ритм дыхание задолго до того, как понимает, _что_ слышит. Ровный ритм. Механический. Как часы. 

(По ту сторону крытого перехода, пока они не успели влить в её вены новую дозу морфия, пациент #18 умоляет _очнись скорее пожалуйста._ )

***

«Мы приняли более чем достаточно архитекторов, строителей и неквалифицированных монтажников», ― пишет один из докторов. В подвальных палатах пока что тихо. Крики прекратились. «Их бред следует одному и тому же схожему образцу. Если ещё хоть один пациент начнёт разглагольствовать о том, что Город построен на множестве предшественников самого себя, а прогулка по руинам похожа на сон о прошлой жизни, мне, пожалуй, придётся сдаться в лечебницу самому».

Он идёт мимо рядов камер нестандартной формы, которые несколько лет назад использовали в опытах Воклида ― изучали подопытных с нарушениями пространственного восприятия. Его ботинки скрипят по полу. Звук неестественно отдаётся в пустых камерах. Некоторые тесны, как гробы, как гребные лодки, как напольные часы; другие огромны, как корабли, простираются вглубь грунта, или руин, или того, что бы ни стояло на этом острове до того, как приют пустил здесь корни. 

Доктор просматривал мельком результаты исследования. Он не верит заявлению, что один из подопытных, запертый в темноте камеры странной формы, сумел _переместиться_ и оказался в переулке в полутора милях отсюда, свернувшийся калачиком.

Особенно он не верит в заявление, что подопытный, запертый в самой глубокой камере, сумел переместиться _во времени._

***

Вот что Гарретт узнаёт:

После трёх дней, в течение которых его гоняют, как скот, будят по утрам колоколами и запирают по ночам, он начинает _дёргаться._ В желудке оседает холодок, который не хочет уходить. Он неосознанно отбивает ритмичное «тук-тук-тук» из труб на ладонях. 

Ночной Смотритель передвигается непредсказуемо. Его фонарь светит синим, и свет трепещет так, что тени позади и перед ним закипают, как дым. У него нечеловечески острый слух. 

Замки на всех палатах простые. Если бы Гарретт вздумал учинить массовое освобождение и бунт в качестве диверсии, он мог бы.

Окна оставляют открытыми на ночь, и воздух холодный, пахнет глиной, плесенью и далёкой морской пеной. Окна расположены очень высоко. Если бы у него была верёвка, он мог бы спуститься по ней, но у него нет ни верёвки, ни на что её повязать, ни стоящей на якоре лодки, которая забрала бы его с острова. 

Они хранят его старую одежду и снаряжение; он видел записи. Обстоятельный перечень всех и каждого из его инструментов выставляет его в совершенно абсурдном виде. Его вещи хранятся в углу подвала, куда он ещё не смог забраться. Через год от них избавятся. 

Ещё они хранят вещи Эрин.

***

«Седативное начало оказывать менее выраженное действие на пациента #18. Рекомендую увеличить дозу.

Даже пребывая в сознании, она редко приходит в себя; приходя в себя, она шлёт в наш адрес поразительную брань. Большую часть времени она просто кричит кому-то, чтобы тот „очнулся“, но мы не смогли определить, кому именно.

(Пока что не рекомендую приводить к ней пациента #31. Вопреки бормотанию её покровителя, я сомневаюсь, что его присутствие будет благотворным при её крайне высокой возбудимости.)

Предлагаю выборочно записывать её речи. Если мы изучим их внимательнее, я не сомневаюсь, что мы увидим закономерность. Определённые мотивы повторяются снова и снова. Она говорит, что хочет вернуться домой, но не может объяснить, где её „дом“, и часто говорит о руинах в руинах руин. О брусчатке. Об огне и возведении заново. Об обветшалых соборах, молотах и цветах. О глазах или глазе. О призраках. Элиза упоминала, что в сильном расстройстве пациент путалась во временах. Её покровитель пребывает в уверенности или в заблуждении, что это просто „реакция“ ― на что? ― которая пройдёт со временем, но я начинаю задумываться, осталось ли в ней хоть что-то, что ещё можно спасти».

***

Доктор Штедманн улыбается так добро, что у Гарретта ноют зубы. Доктор выкладывает украденные очки, украденную чернильницу и украденное перо с серебряным наконечником на стол выверенным ровным рядом. Украденное и только-только конфискованное.

― Почему ты это украл? ― спрашивает он.   
― Почему я здесь, а не болтаюсь в петле? 

В улыбке прибавляется зубов. Доктор сцепляет пальцы и не отвечает. 

Гарретт очень нарочито вздыхает. 

― Нам не нужно притворяться. ― Зубы у доктора Штедманна слишком белые. ― Очаровательная ложь, конечно, но я здесь не по состоянию здоровья.   
― Напротив.   
― _Разумеется._ Мне не то чтобы не нравится доводить Генерала Ловца, но всё же, почему я здесь? И почему здесь Эрин? 

В глазах доктора Штедманна сверкает плохо прикрытый интерес; Гарретт видит этот блеск и запоминает его на будущее. 

― Ответь на мой вопрос, и я отвечу на твой.  
― Я ворую, потому что мне надо чем-то платить за жильё, ― тут же говорит Гарретт, пожимает плечами, ухмыляется едва заметно. Доктор Штедманн изводит его, стыдит, подстрекает, намекает, но Гарретт не даёт другого ответа. _Потому что раз я это делаю мастерски... почему бы и нет? Мне нужно на что-то есть, а найти правильную работу ― труд тот ещё._ Он снова непринуждённо дёргает плечами, выстукивая ритм из стен на ладони под столом. _Потому что это означает, что я смогу украсть себя отсюда._ Это единственный ответ, который Гарретт _может_ дать. 

(Вот что он узнаёт: у докторов ответы не выторгуешь.)

***

«Теперешний Ловец Воров непоколебим, что досадно. Он многие годы не присылал нам пациентов для реабилитации, не говоря уже об исследованиях. Это может стать отменной возможностью изучить способ мышления преступника. Пациент #31 ― здоровый мужчина трудоспособного возраста, который, по крайней мере по внешним признакам, в здравом уме. Ничто не мешает ему найти работу и внести положительный вклад в социум. Что же побуждает его к девиантному поведению? В чём его мотивы?

Его нынешнее равнодушное отношение ― очевидное притворство. 

(Хантфилд поспорил со мной на выпивку, что корень проблемы неврологический, а не когнитивный. Хантфилд продолжает заблуждаться, считая, что управляет зверинцем, а не здравницей.)»

***

Ночью крытый переход кажется длиннее. Он пустой, оголённый, по нему сложно пройти. Но стоит его миновать, и женское отделение оказывается идеальным отражением мужского. Здесь бы и ребёнок справился. Здесь больше шума. Одна всегда напевает в своей палате. Другая всегда рыдает.

Он разбегается с короткого расстояния, ухитряется забраться на шкафчик, и оттуда у него получается влезть на карниз над дверью нужной палаты. 

Эрин, как и он, в белом. Она съёжилась в комок. У неё рука на перевязи. С несчастного случая прошло полмесяца, и синяки, которые наверняка усыпали её тело, пожелтели. Он только удивлён, что энергия, в которую Эрин влетела, не обожгла её вдобавок. 

(Насколько он может судить.)

Он думает, что она спит. Она не спит. Она разворачивается, как кошка, распахивает глаза. Ясные, сияющие ярче, чем он помнит. Её взгляд цепляется за правую сторону его лица и соскальзывает. 

― Эрин? ― зовёт он тихо. 

У них около двух минут до того, как Ночной Смотритель заявится сюда, и Гарретт не может позволить себе долго копаться в поисках слов. У него всегда со словами скверно было, да и не подойдут они сюда, скорее всего. Он не может придумать предложение, которое бы объединило _это я виноват с этим дурацким когтем_ , и _это всё твоя чёртова вина_ , и _давай просто оба будем виноваты, ладно?_ , и _я нас отсюда вытащу,_ и _ты знала, что в женской душевой есть плохо привинченная решётка, нет, я ни на что не намекаю, мне просто нужно будет добыть тебе разводной ключ, **ты в порядке?**_ Он откашливается. 

― Выглядишь дерьмово.   
― Чувствую себя так же, ― бормочет она. Её взгляд снова соскальзывает с его лица. ― Почему ты не очнулся?   
― Эрин ― что? Эй, посмотри на меня ―   
― Почему ты не _очнулся?_ Ты не должен быть здесь! Меня не должно быть _здесь._ ― Её плечи дёргаются, лицо перекашивается в уродливую гримасу, и Гарретт вдруг понимает, что пятится прочь от решётки. Потом она бормочет его имя, тонко, по-издевательски, и «очнувшийся» перетекает в «очнись!..»

И он приземляется на пол и бежит, тихий топот ног вторит эхом тикающим в обратном отсчёте часам из стен, потому что Эрин кричит _очнись, очнись, очнись_ , и её крик разносится по всему приюту, и раздаётся топот второй пары ног, синий свет мечется призраком по стенам, а крытый переход слишком длинный и спрятаться в нём негде. Он едва успевает выбраться из женского отделения, когда в висок бьёт дубинка Ночного Смотрителя. Мир съезжает набок. Мир взрывается сиянием. Мир гаснет. _Очнись. Очнись. Очнись._

***

«Терапия ― не наказание. Мгновение боли ― целая жизнь в здравии.

Мгновение в заключении ― целая жизнь на свободе. 

Электричество ― лекарство будущего, пришедшее вызволить нас из тьмы прошлого. 

Терапия ― НЕ наказание».

***

― Почему ты воруешь? ― спрашивает новый врач. У него зачатки хромоты. Звук его шагов совсем не твёрдый.

Гарретт хотел бы ухмыльнуться, но ремни на запястьях и шее, на лбу и на щиколотках мешаются. В жилах стынет. Не лёд. Нервы, не страх. Пока нет. Просто его связали так _тщательно,_ вытащили на яркий свет в самом центре голого пустого помещения. У него нет пути побега и нет тёмного угла, в котором можно затаиться, даже если бы он сумел вырваться. Если они захотят что-нибудь сделать, переломать ему пальцы, макнуть его руки в кипящее масло, выколоть ему глаз ― они смогут. 

Они не станут. 

Они могут.

Он выбирался и не из таких переплётов.

Он не боится. Не сопротивляется. Нет. 

Новый доктор, похоже, не ждёт ответа на свой вопрос, потому что его не волнует, что Гарретт забыл ответить. 

― В отличие от идиота Штедманна наверху, ― продолжает он, ― я лично считаю, что клептомания ― патологическое расстройство мозга. А мозги можно перезапустить. Мы с ним побились об заклад; ты поможешь нам выяснить, кто прав. 

Машина у него под пальцами гудит и трещит. Рубильник дёргают. 

Рубильник _дёргается._

И Гарретт ―

***

«Побочные эффекты электрошоковой терапии иногда включают головные боли, боли в мышцах и дезориентацию. Побочные эффекты часто включают ретроградную и антероградную амнезию».

Сестра Аубермилл хмурится, глядя во врачебный отчёт, окунает недавно возвращённое перо с серебряным наконечником в чернила, и добавляет: 

«Возможно, ретроградная амнезия ― во благо».

***

«Места, где страдают люди, _помнят_ », ― нацарапал кто-то на одной из многих, многих записок на стенах, которые шуршат, как листы в библиотеке призраков. «Даже когда мы забываем. Шейлбридж запомнил. Мойра помнит».

***

«Отчёт об опытах Воклида, пациент #4, день 11:

Подопытный в сознании, но бредит. Говорит о неисследованных пространствах вокруг него, очерченных неким коллективным воображением, меняющихся «с каждым вдохом Города». Иногда описывает реальность как сцепленные шестерёнки часового механизма; иногда как витки, которые перемещаются вверх и вниз. Метафора с часами представляет особый интерес, потому что пациент пришёл в крайнее возбуждение, говоря про Город и время. 

Согласно его бредням (насколько мне удалось понять), Город существовал всегда. Город будет существовать всегда. Тысячи голосов перекрикивают и перекрывают друг друга. Все события, все люди всегда были и всегда продолжат быть единовременно. 

Подопытный говорит, что его одурачивают физические застенки его черепа».

***

Он приходит в себя через день или через три.

За это время замок в его палате успевают поменять на новый и более крепкий. Вскрыть его ненамного сложнее, чем предыдущий. Он выскальзывает из двери, уворачивается от луча фонаря Ночного Смотрителя и трусит по коридору, словно крыса. Он прячется в привычном уже шкафу, выжидая, пока Смотритель пройдёт мимо и планируя следующий шаг ― только вот Смотритель проходит мимо дважды, затем трижды, а он никуда не сдвинулся. Оцепенел. Недоброе предчувствие (не страх) свернулось в тугой ком под ложечкой. 

Он не помнит, что дальше. 

Он мчится обратно в свою палату, как крохотная белая моль. 

Из прошедшего дня или трёх выдран огромный клок, пахнущий озоном и металлом. Как сгоревший фитиль. Он не уверен, не может он присмотреться к нему внимательнее или же просто не хочет. 

Дни тянутся и сливаются в недели, забрызганные, как едкой кислотой, запахом озона пополам с чем-то _куда хуже_ из исправительного отделения в подвале, а список того, к чему присматриваться он не желает, всё растёт. Проходит месяц (постоянных побегов без, собственно, побега), прежде чем он понимает, что попался. 

Доктора настаивают, что он человек с неконтролируемым желанием украсть _всё_. Раз они настаивают, он готов им подыграть. Раз они настаивают, то, наверное, они правы.

***

Доктор Штедманн вздыхает, смотрит на отчёт, который ему прислал Хантфилд, и наконец берётся за перо.

«Нет», ― пишет он. «Лишь иногда. Перемена ― не улучшение. Я всё-таки обнаружил свой кошелёк в палате пациента #31 этим утром».

***

Что-то тикает в трубах.

В стенах, в полу. Лучше всего звук слышно внизу, под полом кабинета электрошоковой терапии. Разряд ― одна из немногих вещей, которая может выскоблить что-то в Мойре добела, _дочиста_.

Он спускается вниз чаще, чем должен бы; лифт ездит по расписанию, а ещё его считают достаточно надёжно запертым и не стерегут, а ещё он старый и над ним есть прорехи, так что у него очень, очень легко выходит прокатиться, припав к крыше. Легко получается перемещаться по приюту невидимым, как призрак. 

В последнее время он себя призраком и чувствует. Он чувствует, что уже был здесь раньше. 

В исправительном отделении больше теней, чем наверху. Здесь проще двигаться. Видеть и оставаться неувиденным. Наверху, в белых коридорах обычного отделения, где Ночной Смотритель скитается, как наваждение, где пациент #18 не смотрит ему в глаза, способы напомнить себе о том, что он _делает,_ отличаются. Там слишком много белого, слишком много освещения, так что блестяшки, которые ловят свет, притягиваются к нему в карманы сами. Это случается неосознанно. Он утаскивает мелочи (бросовые: очки, чернильницу и перо с серебряным наконечником) не потому, что они нужны ему, а потому, что они просто есть. 

Потому что он уже делал это раньше. 

Потому что это _вопрос принципа._

Это не вызов, впрочем; тайны отделения наверху стоят внимания и стоят того, чтобы их присвоить, но они недостойны. Он выскальзывает из своей клетки, из тени-в тень-в тень, и всё равно стремится вниз, в камеры, где людей запирали в темноте, где электричество выжигает добела, идёт на негромкое тиканье. 

Кто-то пробирался сюда до него, он уверен. Кто-то очень похожий на него. Возможно даже, это был тот, кто оставил все эти медные монетки на карнизах, в углах и вытяжках, схороненные подальше, украденные и занесённые в архив просто потому что.

***

«Мои визиты в Мойру дают мне всё меньше и доводят до исступления всё больше. Я начинаю сомневаться, возможно ли вообще изъять Прималь из девчонки. И начинаю задумываться, не с этим ли связан стылый мрак повсюду. Никто не спит как следует.

На второго вора Прималь, похоже, не подействовала никак. Мне докладывают, что он совершенно обыкновенный. Пожалуй, стоило его вздёрнуть».

Барон Норткрест швыряет записку в огонь.

***

Вот что он узнаёт:

Сестра Аубермилл не завязывает сумку и не заметит, если пара монет пропадёт. 

Ключ от женского отделения хранится в ящике, который не запирают. Дверь-решётка между мужским отделением и вестибюлем нуждается в ремонте и не запирается как следует. 

Пациент #82 воет, когда у неё отнимают мячик. 

Пациент #63 почти так же хорошо, как он сам, управляется с отмычками, но она выбирается по ночам не для того, чтобы пробраться в мужское отделение. Доктора ошибаются: она не имеет никакого желания связываться с мужчинами вовсе. Она всего лишь пытается убежать от Хантфилда и его лифта, ведущего вниз. 

Все хотят убежать от Хантфилда и его лифта, ведущего вниз. Никто не хочет вспоминать о том, что там происходит. Он не одинок в этом стремлении.

Пациент #79 не может подписаться своим именем. Когда её просят, она рисует приют. 

Никому из пациентов не разрешается пользоваться перьями или вообще писать, но пациенту #18 позволяют рисовать углём. В ночь после того, как её отволокли вниз, он заглядывает в замочную скважину её палаты и видит на стенах рисунки. Она рисует цветы. Она рисует коготь и когтистые руки. Она рисует город, виток за витком, один поверх другого. Она рисует его собственное лицо, снова, и снова, и снова; рисует безглазые лица; рисует его лицо с выколотым глазом, со льющимся из глазницы светом, с сияющим механическим глазом, рисует ту же замочную скважину, из которой его собственный глаз смотрит в ответ. И моргает. 

На следующую ночь рисунки пропадают. 

Случайные мазки угля и отпечатки пальцев там, где были края листов, остаются. И расползаются на белых стенах по всему приюту, грязные, чёрные.

***

«Принятие ― первый признак выздоровления.

Выздоровление ― путь, который может и не иметь явного конца».

***

Вот что он находит:

Больше медных монеток, разбросанных по территории, как осколки звёзд в темноте. 

Заколку с драгоценным камнем, обронённую женщиной, которую оттаскивали от её беснующегося мужа. Ложки под плохо пригнанными плитками и тоннель глубиной в фут, который ими начали рыть в алебастре.

Камею с горла мёртвой медсестры.

Кусок бечёвки, которой пациент #22 повязывал амулет на шее, прежде чем тот стал слишком ценен для жалкой верёвки, которую можно разрезать.

Сломанные шприцы.

Целые шприцы, использованные, окровавленные. 

Вот что он находит: все секреты и драгоценности, которые Мойра хранила годами. Он раскапывает их. Присваивает. Составляет перечень, потому что больше некому, потому что это то, _что он делает._ Потому что его пальцы подёргиваются. Потому что Мойре нужен свой архивариус, кто-то должен быть хранителем всех её позабытых сокровищ. 

Вот что он находит в тенях, глубоко под исправительным: глаз. Из меди и бронзы. Механический. Он точно такого же размера и формы, такого же веса, как человеческий. Его поверхность покрыта крохотными рунами, которые едва-едва отпечатываются у него на подушечках пальцев. Радужка у глаза из серого кварца, обрамлённая зазеленевшейся бронзой. Зрачок ― чёрный. Он щурится. Внутри глаза линзы над линзами, и когда он всматривается в эти глубины, он видит ряды шестерёнок над рядами шестерёнок. Когда он всматривается в эти глубины, его ведёт. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Правый глаз, в частности, жжётся в своей глазнице. 

Механизм внутри глаза жужжит, и какой-то внутренний маятник ходит взад-вперёд, как часы ― вот что за тиканье раздавалось в коридорах в такт с его дыханием и сердцебиением. Но когда он смотрит в глаз, глаз не смотрит в ответ. Линзы не фокусируются. Глаз лежит у него на ладони, как падаль.

***

«Отчёт об опытах Воклида, пациент #7, день 13:

Подопытный заявил, что может ходить сквозь стены, раздвигая их, словно занавески. Когда я решил подыграть ему и спросил, как, он промямлил что-то про то, что Город его „знает“. 

Пациент #7 когда-то был почти вменяемым. Формально запрашиваю о прекращении этого полоумного эксперимента».

***

― Почему ты это украл?

Он поднимает взгляд от ряда конфискованных блестящих трофеев, смотрит на доктора, передёргивает плечами. Ответ, который он может дать, один-единственный, тот, что всегда правдивый. 

― Это то, что я делаю.

***

«Перевод пациента #18 в исправительное отделение не слишком помог наведению порядка. #22, в частности, не прекращает буйствовать. Настоятельно рекомендую держать его с кляпом во рту всё время; не хватало ещё, чтобы более вменяемые пациенты начали повторять то, что он несёт, перед посетителями, даже если забыть про безумие.

(И где только, чёрт возьми, он взял имя „Орион“?)

Сама же пациент #18, похоже, совсем плоха. Бредит дни напролёт о том, что она „в ловушке“, о том, что её „использовали“. Мне жаль бедняжку. По крайней мере, она больше не умоляет никого очнуться».

***

Хромота доктора Хантфилда становится куда более заметной. Его поступь нетвёрдая. Больная нога _громыхает_.

(Позже, много позже вор, скрывающийся в тенях литейного цеха, услышит грохот схожей поступи, и его тело напряжётся, как натянутая колючая проволока.) 

Он редко посещает Хантфилда. Это благо. Хуже всего не бело-синий треск электричества, не запах дыма, не огромные куски вырезанного времени, после которых он приходит в себя, свернувшись клубком в своей палате наверху, под светом следующего дня на стенах и с новеньким замком на дверях. Хуже всего всё же путы. 

Хуже всего быть в ловушке. 

Хуже всего быть пойманным. 

В этот раз пациента #18 везут в коляске по коридору, когда лифт дрожит и замирает. Она оборачивается и кричит, тянется к нему с кошмарно знакомым отчаянием. У неё безумный взгляд. У неё впервые за долгие месяцы _ясные_ глаза. 

― Гарретт! ―кричит она. ― Гарретт, я!..

Остальное смазывается в какофонии воплей, мельтешении санитаров и хлопках дверей, ругани Хантфилда и бело-синих искрах _небытия,_ затирающего остальное уродливыми широкими мазками. Он не помнит, как его вытащили из кресла. Он не помнит, как Хантфилд отчитывал его резко и нетерпеливо насчёт привычки воровать то, что не имеет ценности. Он не помнит поездку в лифте и не помнит щелчок замка его клетки. 

Но имя. 

Имя грохочет сквозь всё. 

Он приходит в себя только к ночи, когда тени обретают глубину и густеют достаточно, чтобы в них можно было исчезнуть. Он лежит в изножье своей кровати, как кот. Воспоминания сочатся сквозь пальцы песчинками. 

― Я!..  
 _Я падаю?_  
Я пытаюсь?  
Я прошу прощения?

Он садится. 

Осторожно, неспешно, потому что нужно тихо, и потому что тело ещё не совсем сложилось в целое после разрядов электричества, он забирается на стол у стены и тянется вверх. Механический глаз ложится в его ладонь. Когда он спускается, и садится, и разжимает руку, глаз разворачивается. Зрачок жужжит и сужается. Глаз смотрит прямиком на него.

***

«Замешательство и ясность ― зачастую две стороны одной монеты.

Лишь ослепив себя, мы сможем видеть по-настоящему».

***

Прошёл почти год с несчастного случая. Год нечётких воспоминаний. Нечёткое и то, что было до того. Его память об этих днях кое-как собрана внахлёст и сшита кривыми, иногда недостающими стёжками, но вот что он помнит и вот что он знает:

Ночной Смотритель передвигается непредсказуемо, скорее как ветер, чем как человек, но он один. Его можно перехитрить. Его можно перегнать. 

Замки на всех палатах простые. Если бы он вздумал учинить массовое освобождение и подлить масла в огонь неизбежного бунта пациента #22 в качестве диверсии, он мог бы.

Окна оставляют открытыми на ночь, и воздух холодный, пахнет глиной, плесенью и далёкой морской пеной. Окна расположены очень высоко. Если бы у него была верёвка, он мог бы спуститься по ней. Он может добыть верёвку, потому что они сохранили его старую одежду и снаряжение; он видел записи, в конце концов. У пациента #63 будет разводной ключ, который понадобится ему для того, чтобы ускользнуть через вытяжку в женской душевой. Он найдёт свои вещи, которые от него прячут. Их ещё не сожгли. Их просто хранят в той части приюта, забраться в которую ему не хватило ни желания, ни эгоизма. 

Пациент #22 говорит о восстании и побеге не одну неделю, а медсёстры покидают остров стайками, жалуясь на мигрени, кошмары, ломоту в пальцах и боли в глазах. У берега будет лодка на якоре. У него будет лодка, которую можно украсть и в которой можно укрыться. 

А ещё: приют Мойры помнит его. 

Приют знает его, приют помнил его, помнит и будет помнить (и пусть в горле встаёт ледяной ком, стоит лишь подумать об ответной любезности), потому что даже этот треклятый и всеми покинутый остров ― часть Города. 

Он пропал из Города на неделю, или год, или три сотни, или десяток…

Он встаёт на ноги, и ночь тёмная достаточно, чтобы потянуться за ним следом; глаз выпадает из его руки, ударяется об пол и укатывается прочь. Глаз закатится вглубь самого здания и снова уснёт, чтобы снова быть найденным им. Или кем-то вроде него. Кем-то, кому нужно напоминание, кем-то со схожим лицом и именем, взглядом и движениями, кем-то, чьё дыхание подстроится под тот же размеренный ритм, кем-то, чья тень точно совпадает с его, как сцепленные шестерёнки часового механизма. Кем-то, кто очень, очень похож на него. 

Разницы нет, в сущности. 

План зреет. А когда он вскроет замок своей клетки и осторожно запрёт за собой дверь, он поймёт, что план ему не понадобится. Никогда и не нужен был. Он всегда был призраком во всех помещениях Города. Он умеет скользить сквозь них и из одного в другое, играючи. Умеет проходить сквозь окно, стену, дверь, время, будто их и не существует. Всегда умел. Всегда будет.

Затаившись, пациент #31 прислушивается у двери, не слышны ли шаги Ночного Смотрителя. Затем осторожно, методично разминает пальцы. Пересчитывает отмычки. Ждёт. 

Он провёл год (или десять, или все три сотни, или неделю), таская вилки и гребни с перьями, потому что они просто были. Добывая и храня тайны этого жуткого места. Пришла пора эти тайны похоронить. Пришла пора подыскать себе правильную работу с правильной, достойной целью. 

Гарретт улыбается темноте. 

Прошёл год. 

Пора украсть себя обратно.


End file.
